


Brother Dear

by songofgallifrey



Category: Bernice Summerfield (Big Finish Audio), Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofgallifrey/pseuds/songofgallifrey
Summary: Irving Braxiatel was just minding his own business on Legion when he meets a very familiar yet new face. His sister. Braxiatel+13th Doctor.





	Brother Dear

Irving Braxiatel was finishing up in the White Rabbit for the night, cleaning up the last remaining wine glasses. He had just managed to chuck out Toothless Bob which was a miracle in itself as Toothless Bob practically came with the place ever since he bought it.  But he had been singing again, rather badly and Irving was not in the mood for Toothless Bob singing.

Especially when he had no Bernice here to keep him company as he worked and he rather liked Benny.

He gave an over exaggerated sigh, wringing his dishcloth on the last glass to make sure all the dirt had completely gone as well as the germs. It had been a quiet night at the White Rabbit and Irving was fearing he was losing customers which were worrisome as he would rather like to get off this planet as soon as he could which was why he needed the money, desperately.

To get back to Gallifrey, his home.

But was it even his home anymore? After all the things he has done? The things that his other self-have done?

He had just put down the wine glass when he heard the strange noise but then it stopped for a moment. He tilted his head, so sure he had heard something amongst the silence and then there it was again.

That familiar, wonderful wheezing, groaning sound. To some-it brings death and destruction but to others like him, it brings hope and miracles.

It couldn’t  _be._

He stops what he was doing and he walks around the bar and grabs his long, black coat and shrugs it on and grabs his keys, quickly locking up the bar and shutters, closing it for the night. Well, technically dawn.

This was his only chance. His only chance to get off this dirty, rotten stinking planet that was full of nothing but criminals who would kill each other over something simple as a pocket watch they could sell for later on. Even the children were worse than their parents here when they came which was rarely as Legion wasn't the place for well-minded children.  Like the children, he used to teach so long ago.

He pulled up his coat, hugging it tightly and he walked briskly towards the wheezing, groaning sound like a broken engine straining to be heard amongst the crowds. He walked past the landcrows sales, he walked past the prostitutes and the scum until he was almost on the edge of Legion looking into the darkness.

He shudders. Nobody likes to think about that side of Legion. Not even him for who knew what lurked there in the darkness, waiting to get you.

He looks around, listening and he walks a bit backwards down an alleyway when he sees the object he was looking for.

A big, blue box that looked out of place on a dark planet such as Legion.

He dared to hold his breath before swallowing a bit. The police box looked a bit battered as though it had been through a battlefield and if Braxiatel knew the occupant inside the box, it could have been through a battlefield or a Time Storm which was just as nasty.

His eyes scanned the familiar ship, taking in its dirty windows, the pull to open sign before he raised his knuckles and knocked on the front doors four times. It might have said pull to open but unlike  _him,_ he always had good manners.

There was nothing for a few seconds but then he heard a clatter of something falling to the floor and a bang and he could see a bright, yellow glow coming through the windows. He arched an eyebrow.

That was _regeneration_ glow. 

He stepped back, knowing all too well what regeneration could be like when the doors of the police box opened inwards and Irving had to squint; the yellow glow was too bright that it took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust before he could see a figure standing in the doorway.

She was shorter than him, about 5ft 4 inches tall with short, blond cropped hair and wide brown eyes that seem to smile at him as though she knew and she had the nerve to  _grin_ at him.

"What-" Irving spluttered, blinking at her. The Doctor. 

"Hello brother dear," She said in a thick, Yorkshire accent which was something as Yorkshire could only be found on one planet and that was Earth, mainly 20th and 21st Century period. "I'm still adjusting so don't mind the mess. Whatever that might be." 

He narrowed his eyes and stepped forward and she stepped back into the TARDIS until he was in her ship. "I told you!" He said almost despairingly, doing dramatic hand gestures in dismay at the state she was in.  "I told you not to use up your regenerations too quickly! But did you ever listen to me?  No! What number is it this time? 13th? 14th?"

She grinned, dancing around the console as he followed her at an alarmingly fast pace. Well, this was unexpected. New face, new body and the first person she saw was her own brother. Someone she has not seen in a  _very_  long time. Someone who she thought was dead. But she should have known better. Braxiatel had always been too clever for his own gain. "Well, once maybe but it  _was_  a very long time ago!"

"And you have a memory like a sieve sometimes," Irving caught up with her, grabbing her by the shoulders so he could properly look at his sister, so he could study her like a piece of artwork he used to own at the Collection.

"Professor Chronotis used to say that," She mused. "But he had an even more terrible memory than mine."

Irving chuckles, shaking his head from side to side. She wore a suit that was far too tight on her-if he could even call it suit. She had no tie, the black velvet torn and ripped and the shoes looking far too big for her. "Which incarnation?" He asks quietly.

She paused as if too think hard about it. "You know, I'm not quite sure."

"Doctor-" Irving warned. "This is important."

"It always is with you," She scowls like a child being told off by its mother but then she answers. "13th. For the most part if you are counting my incarnation during the Time War."

He nods. The Time War. The War that everyone feared throughout the cosmos and he knew, it would be his turn to bear arms. Soon. As much as he hated to think about it.

"Are...are you able to take me away from Legion?" He then asks her, needing to know as his icy blue eyes met her hopeful brown ones. She looked carefree, no guilt or trouble carried on her shoulders and part of him, Irving was glad to see. The Doctor had suffered a considerable amount of the centuries and whatever caused her latest regeneration-she needed a fresh start.

He only wished the same could be said for him.

Her eyes softened. "You know I can't Brax,"

He sighs. He should have expected that answer.  "I know." He looks down at his shoes, seeing the mess of the TARDIS floor beneath his feet. It really was dirty in here. The Doctor needed to hire a cleaner. "But I had to ask."

The Doctor smiles, swaying side to side almost giddily. 

Irving couldn't help but smirk. "Yes, sister dear?"

"Hello brother," She says, unable to stop smiling. "It's so good to see you again." 

Then she toppled forwards and fainted and Irving just about had enough time to catch her in his arms before she crashed into the floor.

He lowered her to the ground gently, stroking away her blond hair. "Bloody typical," He couldn't help but chuckle, looking at his sister somewhat affectionally. "You may be a pain in the ass but you still are up for the dramatics in regeneration." 


End file.
